Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole DP STYLE
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny marvels at his father's stories of the Guardians of the Ghost Zone. When he and his brother Dan are kidnapped by the Pure Ones, Danny along with his new friends go on a journey to seek the aid of the Guardians to stop the Pure Ones evil plans. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE MOVIE)
1. Story Time

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Here are some notes about this story.**

 **Jack and Maddie are ghosts**

 **Danny and Danielle are full ghosts**

 **Jazz is a ghost but she is not Danny's sister in this story.**

 **Danny is 15 in this story, Danielle is 8, Jazz is 15 and Dan is 16.**

 **Sam and Tucker are also ghosts in this story**

 **Instead of moon blinking, the pure ones in this story use red stones to take control of their minds.**

 **I'm using my OC Jason Mathews AKA Hania from my fanifc Who Am I as Lyze of Kiel.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **LEGEND OF THE GUARDIANS: THE GHOSTS OF THE GHOST ZONE**_

The stars shone brightly in the sky as night came upon the world known as the Ghost Zone, a ghost named Jack Fenton flew through the clouds and started heading into the forest on one of the floating islands. As he flew down he grabbed several fruits from the area and then landed at the large treehouse on one of the biggest trees in the woods. He smiled as he heard the laughter coming from inside his home.

He opened the door and saw his son Danny playing with his little sister Danielle, while his eldest Dan just stood and watched in annoyance. Sixteen year old Dan had blue skin with white hair that looked like flames and he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a cape and flaming edges on his gloves and boots, fifteen year old Danny had snow shite hair but didn't look like flames and just wore a normal black and white jumpsuit similar to Dan's only there were no edges and as he played with his younger sister he wore a fake helmet on his head and eight year old Danielle had white hair tied up in a pony-tail and wore a black and white two piece jumpsuit and had fake makeup across her eye to make it look like there was a scar as she played with Danny.

She giggled as she and Danny pretended to fight as part of one of their favourite stories about the Guardians, a group of ghosts that helped protect all of those in the Ghost Zone. Maddie smiled warmly at the sight as she and Lunch Lady continued to clean up the house.

"You're days of terrorizing the Ghost Zone are over!" Danny faked yelled as he and Dani circled each other.

"Not so fast! You're no match for my army of evil ones!" Dani replied.

Jack chuckled at their enthusiasm. Danny then started, "Well perhaps but I am the Great Hania!"

"Uh Danny?" Dani asked but Danny ignored her and continued, "And I've assembled my own army the Guardians of the Ghost Zone!"

"But Danny…." Dani tried again but Danny kept going, "Who have sworn an oaf to make strong the weak, mend the broken and vanquish the evil!"

"DANNY!" Dani shouted and then sighed in disappointment.

"Oh Dani what is it?" Danny asked as he finally heard her.

"Danny this time you said I would be the Great Hania" Dani complained.

"Oh I'm sorry Dani" Danny apologised. "Next go I promise you okay?"

Dani smirked and said, "Well I hope you're not lying…to Pariah Dark!"

She then let out a fake roar and then tackled Danny to the ground and but before Dani could do anything else, Danny flipped her over and started tickling her. She laughed hysterically as he tickled her and then he stopped.

Jack chuckled and said, "Okay everyone, come on it's time for bed"

"Yes please! Enough stories about the Guardians" Dan pleaded with annoyance as he headed for his room.

"But Dan stories are part of our culture, our history" Jack said. "You can learn from them"

"Even after the 700th time we've heard them?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Yes even then unless you already know everything there is to our history" Jack said.

"Oh I know that the Guardians win" Danny said. Dan scoffed and said, "Danny it's just a story"

"It is not!" Danny argued.

"Oh here we go again" Lunch Lady sighed as she got Dani's bed ready in her room.

"I mean dad have you ever even seen a Guardian?" Dan asked.

"Now just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it isn't real" Jack said. Dan rolled his eyes as he continued while Danny and Dani listened, "It's like feeling something with your core and through our cores the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what's right"

"Okay that's enough for one night honey" Maddie said. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day, its Dan and Danny's first flying lessons"

"Come on dearies let's go to bed, I made the pillows extra soft for you Danielle" Lunch Lady said.

Dani sat down in her bed but just before Danny was about to head for his room she asked, "Danny do you think Pariah Dark is real?"

Danny sat down on the stool next to her bed and said, "You remember, it was the Battle of the evil Ghost King. The Guardians were outnumbered, things looked dark but then the Great Hania struck down the leader of the evil ghosts, the Guardians were victorious and the Ghost Zone was free once more. They all then returned home to the Island of Emotions"

Dani gasped in awe as she looked at the drawing she drew of what she imagined the island looked like. Danny then continued, "But some say the evil king still lives and has an ugly scar right across his eye"

Dani gasped and before Danny could continue Dan cut in, "STOP! You're gonna give her nightmares"

"But this is my favourite part" Dani complained.

"I know, we heard it a thousand times" Dan said. "You have a soft head Danny, I think dad has filled it with stories and dreams"

"There's nothing wrong with dreams you know Dan" Danny retorted.

"Well that's the difference between you and me brother, I have mine when I'm asleep so can you just please go to sleep" Dan pleaded with annoyance and then left for his room.

Danny just shook his head and then Dani said with a yawn as she lied down, "Danny dad says our dreams are who we are"

Danny smiled at his little sister and ruffled her hair, he then left her room and got into his own bed and went to sleep for the night.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. First Flying Lessons

The next day Jack had taken Danny and Dan out onto the strongest part of the branches at the top of the big tree they lived on and was starting them off with simply gliding down from branch to branch. Dan however as he glided down from branch to branch was being overconfident and too noisy.

"Dan please slow down" Jack pleaded.

As Dan continued he said, "Come on dad! I'm gonna be the best flier. That's because us ghosts of the Juba Cabra forests are best at everything"

Dan stopped for a second to catch his breath and then Jack caught up with him as he landed on the branch. Jack then said, "You have strength Dan but when it comes to hunting, all ghosts are best hunters for one reason alone…."

"Yeah I know" Dan groaned cutting Jack off. "Their silent flight. By the time I have my ecto blast ready…"

"The ghost deer will have run away from all the noise your making and then you and your family will go hungry" Jack cut in.

Danny then came out wearing his makeshift helmet as he said, "Dad I'm ready"

Jack chuckled and said as he took off his helmet, "Well young Guardian I don't think your first flying lesson will be that dangerous"

He then placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Now son don't worry about how much noise you make at the beginning. Think of flying as second nature"

Danny then leapt off the branch and silently glided down and landed on the branch just above their house without a single noise. Jack smiled impressed and said, "Well done"

Dan scoffed and muttered, "Beginners luck"

Dan then glided down and once again made a loud noise as he landed on the branch, he nearly slipped off but managed to gain his balance. Jack flew down and landed on the house balcony.

Danny said then said to Dan, "Uh Dan, it helps when I picture where I'm gonna land"

"Come on I'll race ya" He then challenged.

Dan smirked and said, "Okay go!"

They both glided down and Danny landed on the balcony first, leaving Dan in second place. Danny smiled but then it dropped when Dan said, "Yeah you had a head start!"

"I did not!" Danny argued back.

Before they could argue anymore, Maddie came out and said, "That's enough boys. Jack we better get the boys inside, it's time for us to go on the hunt"

"Can we come with you guys?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not tonight son but when the time comes at least you'll have the helmet for it" Jack said as he placed the helmet back on Danny's head.

Danny and Dan then walked inside the house. Maddie then asked Jack, "Jack I know Danny's a bit of dreamer. Do you worry about him?"

"Oh I worry about both of them" Jack answered. "It seems like yesterday they were only babies and now, well you know they'll soon be grown up and leaving to lead their own lives. I just want them to be prepared"

Maddie smiled warmly at her husband and then kissed him. She then said, "They'll be fine"

Jack smiled back at them and then they both took to the air and started heading deeper into the forest to go hunting.

* * *

Meanwhile as Dan and Danny were about to sit down on the couch, they both suddenly heard Dani scream from her room.

Dan and Danny ran to her room and saw her looking afraid as she accidently let off an ecto blast and hit the wall of her room. Danny then asked in concern, "Danielle are you okay?"

Lunch Lady rubbed her back in comfort and said, "Its okay dearie. Just take a few deep breaths and calm down"

After accidently letting off one more blast and hitting the wall, she did what her nursemaid said and calmed down. No more blasts came and she asked, "What just happened?"

"It was your first power accident dearie" Lunch Lady answered.

"My first? You mean it'll happen again?" She asked feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry its natural" Lunch Lady said. "I wish I had my camera out for this. All young ghosts has accidents as their powers start to come. In fact I have photos of your brother's first power accidents. I'll show them to you"

Both the boys groaned in embarrassment and left the bedroom as Lunch Lady went to get her photo album to show Dani the photos. As the boys went back into the living room Danny whispered, "Dan do you want to go out and practice a bit more flying on the branches?"

"What? So you can go and show off again? I don't think so" Dan scoffed.

Danny then smirked and suggested, "Oh maybe you're right. Maybe we should just stay inside and play Battle of the Evil Ghost King again"

Dan's eyes widened and then he gave a look of annoyance and decided that practising flying was better than doing _that_ again.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Kidnapped!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I'm gonna use another one of my new OC's from my other story Phantom Twins Season 4.**

 **ENJOY!**

Dan and Danny continued practising their flying, but like before Dan kept making so much noise as he flew and landed on the branches while Danny seemed to be making great progress. Danny landed next to him and could see that Dan was struggling a little.

"Dan? Could I just show you how? Without you being so angry?" Danny offered.

Dan rolled his eyes but then agreed, "Alright. Show me how"

Danny turned around as he began to explain, "Well before I leap, I picture myself standing on a great cliff with the Guardians, ready for battle"

Dan started getting really annoyed as he continued, "We leap down, floating silently like the Great Hania. The air's just carrying us as we…"

"That's enough!" Dan said as he nudged him hardly in the back.

He caused Danny to lose his balance on the branch, he fell back and accidently knocked into Dan which then caused them both to fully lose their balance and fall off the branch. As they fell down, Danny managed to float a little which slowed him down but just when he thought he was flying, he started falling fast again and the two boys hit the ground hard.

"Dan are you okay?" Danny groaned out as he stood back up.

Dan stood fully up and then said with slight fear, since the sun was starting to set and they were standing at the bottom of the forest, "Oh no this is bad. It's not safe for us to be here at this time of day. We….we better get back before mum and dad get back home"

"Maybe if we can just get to that branch, we can climb the rest of the way" Dann suggested as he looked up the huge tree where their home was.

Danny then gave it a try, he managed to float a few feet but then lost concentration and fell back to the ground and made a lot of noise. Dan shushed him and said in a whisper, "Quiet! We don't what's…."

A sound of a stick breaking cut him off and they were silent and started feeling scared as they heard loud breathing and slight growling in the distance. Dan then asked, "What was that?"

Suddenly Behemoth ghost jumped right out of the bushes and pinned Dan straight to the ground, the ghost roared and was about to swipe at the screaming Dan with its large claw.

"DAN!" Danny shouted and without hesitation jumped right onto the Behemoths head and blasted its eye with a ghost ray.

The ghost screamed in pain and jumped off Dan who immediately moved out of the way and hid behind the tree. Behemoth flipped Danny off him and then knocked him into the tree with its huge tail.

Danny groaned and then gasped as the ghost came closer and closer towards him, just when he thought it was the end, a green lion suddenly charged down and knocked the Behemoth ghost away and then transformed into a short human looking ghost with grey hair, a moustache and wearing a suit with a bow tie.

Before Danny could say anything else, he was suddenly hit by a beam and then picked up by a pale blue skinned ghost with white pupiless eyes and his hair was pure white, he wore a dark blue suit with a faint snowflake signature in the middle, his boots were light blue that looked like they had icicles at the front of the shoes, he had a see-through cloak flowing behind him and his hands were covered with short light blue gloves and lifted into the sky. He looked down at himself and saw glowing green rope was tied around him and his hands were tied in front of him with the same glowing green rope.

The other ghost then changed into a huge eagle and before Dan could do anything, he was too was hit by a beam and tied up in glowing green rope and the ghost then picked him up and started carrying him off catching up with the ghost that had Danny in his hands.

Danny looked behind and saw that whoever these two ghosts were, they were taking them further and further away from their home.

"Where are you taking us?" Danny asked now getting really scared. "Our home's that way! You can't do this!"

The ghost carrying Dan then got up really close to him and sneered, "Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you"

He then moved away and asked the ghost carrying Danny, "What do you think of that Blizzard?"

"What do I think of what Bertrand?" Blizzard inquired.

"My evil stare. I've been working on it for weeks" Bertrand clarified.

"Oh" Blizzard said as he nodded. "I missed it. Let me see it again"

Bertrand showed him the stare again, showing that he raised his right eye with a frown. Blizzard nodded in approval and said, "That's pretty good. Maybe next time add a nice sickening grin, just to make it more intimidating"

"Who the heck are you guys?" Danny tried again.

Bertrand once again got up close to Danny and snapped using his new evil stare with Blizzard's suggestion, "Hey! No questions kid! You'll see soon enough"

Dan continued to struggle and then demanded, "LET ME GO!"

He suddenly managed to pull one of his feathers off Bertrand which caused him to yelp in pain and accidently let Dan go. Dan screamed as he fell from the sky.

"DAN!" Danny shouted.

Before Dan could fall into the water, Bertrand grabbed him and held him more tightly and this time changed into his normal form. He then said with a chuckle, "This one's definitely a fighter"

"Yeah? Well they'll definitely put that to good use" Blizzard said and they both chuckled.

Danny looked back at his home as they flew farther and farther away with so many questions in mind, _"Who are they? Where are they taking us? What are they gonna do with us?"_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Pure Ones

As they flew over several islands and forests throughout the Ghost Zone, Danny noticed more and more ghosts flying with them and each of them was carrying children ranging from eight to sixteen years old. The sun began to set as they flew over a flat land as they were heading for what looked to be ahead were some tall mountains.

Blizzard then smiled as he saw a ghost knight, wearing black armour and had a purple cape on and in his hands he was carrying a 15 year old ghost girl with orange hair, a black shirt and blue pants.

"Hey Bertrand it's Fright Knight" Blizzard said. "Should I hit him with the new look?"

"Yeah go for it" Bertrand encouraged.

Blizzard added a sickening grin with Bertrand's evil stare and said, "Greetings Fright Knight"

"Blizzard, Bertrand, so nice to see you both" Fright Knight replied simply.

"That doesn't look like much of a ghost kid you got there Fright Knight" Bertrand commented as he saw the girl he was carrying.

"She may not look like much but apparently some of these dessert ghosts are very hard workers" Fright Knight said. He then snapped at Blizzard, "There's something wrong with your face Blizzard?"

Blizzard immediately stopped looking at him with the new stare and said, "No!"

Danny looked at the frightened girl and whispered, "I'm Danny"

"I'm Jasmine but I prefer Jazz" She whispered back.

"He said you were a dessert ghost" Danny said. She nodded and said, "Yeah I'm from Kuneer, which is in the dessert. Are you a forest ghost?"

"Yeah I'm from the Juba Cabra Forests" Danny answered.

"Who are these ghosts? Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" Jazz asked.

Fright Knight then snapped, "Hey! Keep quiet!"

They flew past sharp rocks, on two rocks were torches and a ghost on each side guarding it like a gate, they dived down flying further and further into caverns and then dropped them all at the entrance of a cave where red banners were hanging at the entrance along with two torches. They all groaned as they sat up and the ropes disappeared.

Danny rubbed his sore wrists from the ropes and then called out, "Dan! Dan!"

"Quiet! Listen to the knight!" One of the guards snapped as they surrounded them and kept them in a circle.

Danny then found Jazz who was looking really frightened and held her hand as he said, "Jazz stay with me"

Fright Knight then began to speak, "Your parents and families have abandoned you. So from now on, you'll be classified as orphans. Horribly tragic I know, but by mercy you have been rescued and brought here to St. Aegolius. And in time, you'll come to be grateful for the kindness shown to you. You'll repay that kindness with labour. Some of you will be miners, some will be soldiers. In your ways, all will serve the Great Ghost King and the Pure Ones"

"Let us go!" Jazz shouted and soon all of them were speaking out loud saying, "We don't want to serve the Pure Ones! / I'm not an orphan! / I want to go home!"

Suddenly a blast was thrown at a rock near them which all silenced them, a shadowy ghost then flew over them and landed in front of them. The shadow then turned to face them and transformed into a ghost woman with red hair that pointed upwards, she wore a red business jacket and short skirt with red heels and had black sunglasses. Dan couldn't help but look at her in awe.

"I am Penelope Spectra, second in command of St. Aegolius and wife to the Great Ghost King" The woman announced. "I know right now you miss your families but soon enough you will understand that the Pure Ones are your new family"

"The Pure Ones are not our family! Let us go!" Jazz shouted. Danny then said, "She's right! Let us go!"

Spectra growled and then walked right up to Jazz and hissed, "What did you say?"

Jazz started to panic and couldn't get any words out. Spectra then chuckled and said, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Danny stood in front of Jazz in defence and said, "You leave her be!"

Spectra giggled and said, "Oh a spirited little ghost boy. How touching. You and that little dessert ghost will stay together then as miners"

She then turned to Blizzard and said, "Take them"

Blizzard then grabbed them by their arms and started dragging them away as Spectra then said, "Perhaps when you remember your nobility ghost boy, we can make a soldier out of you"

'Wait! What about my brother?" Danny asked as he struggled with Blizzard.

"Oh? Where's he?" Spectra asked causing Blizzard to stop but not letting go of the two as Danny then called out as he looked at Dan, "Dan!"

She turned to Dan and smiled as she walked up to him and asked, "Young man, that one says you're his brother. Would you like to join him?"

Dan looked between Spectra and Danny but then just rolled his eyes and looked away from Danny. Spectra nodded and said, "I didn't think so"

Blizzard then continued to drag them away as Danny kept on shouting, "Dan!"

Spectra turned back to Dan and said with approval, "Now there's a soldier"

* * *

A few minutes later, Jazz and Danny were walking down the isle of the caves with the remaining ten children that Spectra pointed out weren't soldier material and were to be miners. Jazz then said quietly, "Danny, you know you don't have to be with me. You should be with your brother, I'll be okay"

Danny shook his head and replied quietly, "No Jazz. I could never be with those ghosts. I don't know why Dan would even think about even joining them"

A ghost teen then walked past them pushing a cart, they both noticed his eyes were red and he was walking as though he was in some kind of trance. Danny then asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He looks like he's been hypnotised or something" Jazz said.

"Keep it moving young ones" Blizzard called out as he and Bertrand led them all outside where the full moon was shining and above on some sort of large red crystal sphere and it was glowing in the moonlight.

They placed them all in lines and forced them to sit down, Jazz made sure to stay next to Danny. Bertrand then said to them all, "So tonight we want to all to rest, so sit down and turn your faces to the light of that beautiful stone and sleep"

Jazz's eyes then widened as she realised what they were doing, so as soon as Blizzard and Bertrand were away from them she whispered to Danny, "Danny. Whatever you do don't fall asleep. I think they're trying to mind control us"

"Mind control us?" Danny asked back.

"I remember reading at home in a book, that with these red crystals if shined under the full moon they had the ability for someone to take over another person's mind if they fell asleep while staring at it" Jazz answered.

Danny looked around and saw some of the others were already falling asleep. He then said, "Jazz, we are going to get out of here"

Jazz looked up at the night sky and saw the thousands of stars glistering. She then said, "I know these stars. I could get us away from here but the only way out is to fly and we can't"

"Not yet we can't. But we're gonna learn how" Danny said with determination. "Whenever they're not watching, every chance we get, we're gonna practice"

They both then saw Fright Knight coming and quickly pretended to fall asleep, he stared at them both suspiciously but then walked away. They both then opened their eyes and then Jazz asked, "Do you really think we can make it Danny?"

"Together Jazz, we'll get away" Danny answered. "I promise. Together"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Escape PART 1

It was hard for Danny and Jazz to stay awake throughout the night, but as the sun rose and the gem stopped glowing they had managed to avoid getting put under the gem's power.

"Alright that's enough rest. Let's get a move on" Blizzard called out and then all of the children who were now mind controlled started walking down into the caves.

"Danny where are we going now?" Jazz whispered.

"Jazz we need to act like were mind controlled" Danny whispered back and then the two followed all the others in the line and continued to act like they were mind controlled.

The only one who had seemed to notice them acting strangely was Fright Knight but he didn't say a word. They were lead down into lower part of the caves and were placed into individual groups and handed small pick axes, Danny and Jazz felt lucky to be placed in the same group.

Meanwhile above in another part, Spectra stood in front of Dan and ten other teenagers who she had picked were worthy of being soldiers as part of their cause. She then said, "You mustn't feel sorry for them down there, as lower species of ghosts they are fortunate to serve a higher cause. As being picked as the more superior ghosts, you too are part of that plan. One that will bring order to all the ghost kingdoms, where the Pure Ones will rule. A new and noble era will dawn. Now prove your greatness and fly"

All of them began to float and concentrated on going higher. Spectra then ordered, "Higher"

They all kept pushing themselves to go higher, Dan looked at the ghost next to him and saw he was going higher than him. He frowned and then pushed himself more and started going higher than him as Spectra repeated, "Higher!"

Meanwhile back down below, a ghost started chucking them small to medium sized rocks and then Bertrand ordered, "Alright start breaking up those rocks"

They all started as Jazz and Danny continued to be mind-controlled. One of the ghosts hit his rock and broke it in half and as it fell apart, a green glowing gem fell out of it. Bertrand picked it up and said, "Alright listen up! This is what you're mining for, inside some of these rocks are what's called Ecto-Spectral Gems"

He then handed it Danny and told him as he gestured up the top of the rock stairs to a glowing green light, "Now you, take this gem to where all the gems belong"

Danny was starting to feel fear as he walked closer and closer to the light, Jazz started feeling fear for she had no idea whatever was up there could do to any of them. As Danny got closer he could see that all the gems when they were bundled up together on a small bag, they were omitting a green glow and were releasing some kind of energy.

He felt weaker and weaker as he got closer and then suddenly the energy linked to the gem and to his core, he groaned in pain and suddenly fell to his knees.

"Danny" Jazz whispered in fear as she watched what was happening.

Suddenly a huge monstrous vampire-bat came over to Danny, completely un-affected by the gems and took the gem from Danny and placed it in the pile. The bat then screeched and then suddenly another one grabbed the bag and flew off, Danny panted as he was released from the energy. Danny walked back down and joined Jazz, still feeling weak.

"Danny what happened?" Jazz asked in a whisper as she helped him stand still.

He took a couple of deep breaths and then said after making sure Blizzard and Bertrand were away from them, "Listen Jazz those gems somehow affect a ghost's core and those ghosts are doing something terrible with it. We have to find Dan and we have to get out of here"

"And exactly what do you two think you're doing? Eh?" Fright Knight suddenly asked them making them gasp in fear.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure was talking to Pariah Dark in his room as they watched the bats bring more and more gems to a larger pile on the Cliffside.

"Once we have gathered enough gems, we will set a trap and then it is up to you to lure our enemy to their rightful place. Into their deaths" He instructed the shadowy figure.

"And then the Western Kingdoms and the island, those will be mine?" The figure asked.

Pariah nodded and said, "You have my word"

The figure then took his leave as Pariah Dark grinned of his upcoming plan.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Escape PART 2

Danny and Jazz kept walking in front of Fright Knight as he led them down the caves. Danny then asked in slight fear, "What do you plan on doing to us?"

He just shoved Danny forward and snapped, "Quiet!"

He turned to see that guard had watched them at first but then turned the other way. Jazz felt more scared as they continued and Fright Knight led them to some sort of room in one of the larger gaps of the cave and out of the guards' sight.

"What is this place?" Jazz asked.

"Get inside and stop asking questions" Fright Knight snapped once again.

Jazz gasped as they went inside the candle lit room and saw the amount of bones lying about. She then said nervously, "You know the Pure Ones won't be too happy if you don't let us get back to the mines"

"No and they won't be too happy when they find out what I'm gonna do to you either" Fright Knight said in a menacing tone as he walked in front of them and got right in her face, causing to hold her breath in fight.

"I'm gonna teach you to fly" Fright Knight then said.

"What?" Danny said feeling confused.

"You can breathe now" Fright Knight said and then he chuckled as Jazz let breathed out in relief.

"It's been getting worse here, so I told myself if anyone was smart and brave enough to resist, I'd help them" Fright Knight explained. "I guess you two whelps will have to do"

"But aren't you a Pure One? You know one of them?" Danny asked. Fright Knight shook his head in disgust and answered, "No. I hate them almost as much as I hate what they turned me into. My armour wasn't always stained with these colours, I lived in the Aragon Kingdom with my wife and my son. We were happy but then the Pure Ones happened. When the Pure Ones invaded our kingdom I fought back, but it wasn't long until I was captured, they thought they could use that so they took my family. They promised me if I followed orders no harm would come to them and ever since then, I have been doing their dirty work and have hated every minute of it"

Fright Knight then flew up and landed on a platform, he then turned and asked, "Now have either of you flown before?"

"Well at home, I have been practicing by floating down from branch to branch" Danny answered. Jazz then answered, "There's not many trees in the desert so we mainly try and fly from the roof of our houses"

"Well neither of you have the luxury of gliding down from a house anymore" Fright Knight said. "We need to work on your power skills. Show me what you can do"

Danny and Jazz did a running started and then leapt in the air while concentrating, they both floated for a second and then kept concentration and pushed themselves to go higher and higher. Fright Knight nodded in approval and then advised, "Don't think of flying as just one of your abilities, and allow it to become second nature"

Jazz suddenly lost concentration and accidently bumped into Danny causing them to fall to the ground. They both chuckled even Fright Knight and then he said, "Okay enough. Back to practice"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Escape PART 3

Back at the training room Spectra stood in front of Dan and the other ghosts that were chosen and said, "Now the best of you, the fittest and the most brilliant I will present to Lord Dark Pariah so let's see how much you have improved as fliers and as fighters"

She pulled out a bird from a cage and let it go. They watched as it flew and looked at Spectra who merely smirked and said, "Well?"

Without a second to spare, they all ran and raced after the bird, pushing and fighting with each other to catch it. They all blasted at each other hoping to slow them down to get in front. They all took to the air and began to fly after the small bird, Dan came close to grab it but one of the ghosts shocked him with electricity and sent him crashing to the ground.

Dan growled as he looked up at the one who shocked him, his eyes burned red with anger there was no way he was going to lose. He flew in the air again and grabbed one of the large flags and threw it behind him, taking out three of the ghosts. He continued to chase after and suddenly he roared and out of his mouth came raw ecto energy as waves which hit the ghost dead on and sent him crashing to the ground.

Dan then stopped the energy waves and grabbed the bird before it could get away and landed on the ground panting. He grinned at his achievement and looked up at Spectra as she landed in front of him who smiled proudly at him.

"Well done young ghost" Spectra complimented which made Dan smile. "You've shown exceptional obedience and discipline. My husband will be quite pleased with your process and that power you just did. Magnificent! What do you call it?"

"My Ghostly Wail" Dan answered. "I have never really used it before but it felt awesome"

Dan let the bird go and then Spectra asked, "Tell me Dan, does your brother have the same similar potential as a flier?"

"Who Danny? No. He fell on his head when he was a baby" Dan lied with a scoff. "He's lame"

Spectra giggled and said, "Oh soldier you must never confuse praise for license and I would appreciate if you never lie to me. Lord Pariah Dark needs as many strong fliers and fighters as we can find. Now let's go find your brother and tell him what rewards there are for those who recognise their true family"

* * *

Fright Knight continued to teach Danny and Jazz how to fly as they were flying behind them. He instructed, "Keep building up your strengths as you fly. Remember what I said allow flying to become second nature. Don't think about it as much and just do it"

They all then stopped for a rest. Jazz then panted, "I feel like I'm not getting anywhere though Fright Knight. Flying has never been my strong suit"

"Ah well, they said that flying was never the Great Hania's strong suit but that didn't stop him" Fright Knight said with an encouraging smile. "And your gonna need to fly a long way to get to the Guardians"

"The Guardians of the Ghost Zone? They are real?" Danny asked feeling amazed. Fright Knight nodded.

"But how will we know where to go?" Danny asked.

"Well you have to get to the Sea of Spiritism where the Island of Emotions is shrouded in the ancient mists…" Fright Knight began but then Danny finished, "Which keep it hidden from all but the strong of purpose and the true of heart"

"Yeah exactly. Looks like you have been listening to whoever has told you the stories of the Guardians" Fright Knight said. "I'd come with you but I still hold the hope of freeing my family one day"

"Really Fright Knight?" They suddenly heard a cruel female voice.

They gasped and turned to see Spectra standing behind them along with Dan and two other soldiers. She had heard everything they had said and now knew they were planning to escape.

"Go!" Fright Knight shouted.

"Dan come with us!" Danny pleaded but his brother stood there confused about what to do.

"Just go I'll hold them off!" Fright Knight shouted.

"Get them!" Spectra commanded.

The soldier nodded and started chasing after the two running teenagers as they headed for the nearest window but Fright Knight pulled out his sword and sliced the soldier, sending him to his worst fear in another dimension. Another soldier then tried but Fright Knight blasted him back right into the wall and stood ready to fight Spectra.

"Those pathetic teenagers won't be getting away" Spectra sneered as she changed into her shadow form.

Danny opened the large window and they both turned and watched as Fright Knight and Spectra started sending ecto blasts at each other and wrestling with each other.

"Danny what do we do?!" Jazz asked in a panic.

Fright Knight punched Spectra right in the face and sent her straight to the ground, he then landed on flipped her over on her stomach and held her tightly down.

"Danny we have to go!" Jazz shouted. Danny tried once more to reach to his brother, "Wait! Dan now's our chance! Come on!"

"Well what are you waiting for son?! This is your chance to go home!" Fright Knight roared as he continued to hold down the struggling Spectra.

Dan looked between his brother and Spectra. He then frowned as he made his decision and said, "I am home"

He took a deep breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail on Fright Knight and sent him flying off Spectra. She stood up and glared at the knight and said, "Would you wound your queen Fright Knight?"

Fright Knight stood back up and hissed, "You're not my queen!"

He tried swiping at her with his sword but she dodged it and charged straight for Danny and Jazz.

"We need to go now Danny!" Jazz pressed.

Fright Knight grabbed onto Spectra and the two rolled towards Danny and Jazz as the two jumped out of the window and started flying in a rush as best as they could. Spectra and Fright Knight scratch and punch at each other as they fell, two soldiers flew to help Spectra but she screamed, "NO! FOLLOW THOSE KIDS! FOOLS FOLLOW THOSE KIDS!"

"GO TELL THE GUARDIANS!" Fright Knight shouted to the frightened teens.

Spectra screamed and with sent one final blast right through Fright Knight's core completely destroying it. His eyes shut and Spectra allowed him to fall right to the rocky surface below, she growled and she and the two soldiers started chasing after Danny and Jazz at top speed.

The two went through different caves and then Danny saw a tight spot between the rocks that was covered in ectoranium. There was just enough room for Danny and Jazz to squeeze through without touching the deadly element.

"JAZZ I SEE A WAY!" Danny shouted.

"WHERE?!" Jazz asked. She then yelped as a blast nicked her shoulder but she kept flying. Danny shouted, "JAZZ FOLLOW ME!"

She followed him towards the hole and she could see what he was up to, the two brought their arms together at their sides and dived right through the hole just before the soldier's arms could grab them. The soldiers roared in pain as their arms touched the ectoranium and Jazz and Danny continued to fly deeper into the fog. Spectra growled at the loss of the two children.

Danny and Jazz continued to fly at top speed through the fog. Danny turned and saw no one was following after them and said in relief, "I think they're gone"

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked.

Danny looked back again and sighed, "Yeah definitely"

He suddenly realised something as the wind blew in his face and through his hair, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was finally flying.

"Hey Jazz we're flying! We're flying!" Danny said with a laugh as he went higher. Jazz started laughing as well as she felt the breeze and she followed Danny higher until they were both now above the clouds feeling the warm rays of the sun beaming on them.

"Does it feel the way you thought it would?" Danny asked. Jazz laughed and answered, "No. It's much better"

"What are we gonna do now Danny?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to find the Guardians of the Ghost Zone and stop whatever those Pure Ones are up to" Danny answered with determination.

* * *

Back at the Pure One's lair Spectra continued to look out the window as she said, "Fright Knight's death was unfortunate"

She then turned to Dan with an impressed smile and continued, "But you Dan, though you had a chance to follow your brother yet you didn't. You showed great loyalty to our cause. I'm starting to think you might actually deserve to stay here. To be one of us"

"I want that my lady" Dan said.

Spectra then asked, "We offer power and purpose. What can you offer us? What can you offer me?"

Dan thought about it and then said, "I have a little sister named Danielle"

Spectra looked in interest and gestured, "Go on"

"She's young but she's got spirit and I believe with the proper training and everything, she will grow into a strong ghost" Dan finished. Spectra nodded and said, "Perhaps you can bring her to me. Here the young ones are our future and I assure you that she will definitely find her future here"


	8. Meet Tucker and Frostbite

Jazz and Danny came down to another island. Danny looked up at a tree and saw some bananas growing on it and asked, "Hey Jazz, are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Jazz answered.

"Watch this" Danny said.

He aimed his finger at the stem of the apples and fired two shots, the ecto beams hit the stems and cut the two apples down. Danny then jumped and caught the apples in his hands.

Suddenly a fifteen year old African American ghost boy, wearing glasses, a red beret, a yellow shirt, cargo pants and boots came out from the bushes, spooking Danny a little.

The boy then said, "Oh well that was really good. Getting a couple of apples that were already claimed"

"What? But….you didn't say the apples had belonged to someone" Danny said a little confused.

The boy then smiled before laughing a little as he said, "I'm just messing with ya. Don't worry, I can get some more apples"

He opened up the back-pack on his back and pulled out a small PDA and a helicopter drone. The boy then said, "Let's hope this works"

Danny and Jazz watched as the drone flew in the air as the boy controlled it with his PDA, the drone stopped near an apple and then the boy pressed a button on the device. Suddenly a small laser beam came from the drone and cut the stem of the apple, causing it to fall from the tree.

The boy suddenly flew right past Danny and Jazz and caught the apple in his hands. Smiling in satisfaction, he started eating the apple as the drone came down and he grabbed it.

"That was pretty cool but…how come you didn't just use an ecto-blast?" Jazz asked.

"Well….I can't use an ecto-blast" The boy answered. "So I use technology instead"

"Um…do you think you could help us? We were looking for a place to hide and rest" Jazz asked.

"In which order?" The boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I mean do you need to hide or rest first?" The boy clarified.

Jazz and Danny both looked at him confused. Jazz then asked, "What difference does it make?"

"It makes a huge difference! If you need to hide first, I'd say you were in big trouble" The boy answered as he put his tech in his bag. "But if resting was on your mind, I'd say your situation wasn't as dire"

"We're on our way to the Sea of Spiritism" Danny explained. "We're gonna find the Guardians of the Ghost Zone"

"Really? I don't think you guys will reach the sea. There are some really scary stuff along that way" The boy said. "If the ecto-pusses don't make a quick lunch out of you, then the ghost vultures will…."

"It doesn't matter. Our request remains the same dude" Danny cut in. "Do you have a place to rest? My friend got a little hurt during our escape"

The boy turned and looked at Jazz. He smiled and nodded and said, "My name's Tucker. You can stay in my house. Follow me"

Danny and Jazz flew behind Tucker as he led them to a large tree, at the top of the tree was a large treehouse. They went inside and both Jazz and Danny sat down on the couches as Tucker went into the kitchen.

Tucker came back with three drinks and handed one each to Danny and Jazz. Jazz then said, "Thank you so much for this Tucker"

"No problem" Tucker said.

"So do you live alone?" Danny asked. Tucker shook his head and answered, "No. I live with my friend Frostbite"

Speaking of said friend, a huge white furred yeti-like ghost with one of his arms made completely of ice, wearing a blue cloak and blue tribal garment entered the house. Tucker smiled and said, "Hey Frostbite. We got company"

Frostbite smiled as he saw Danny and Jazz who at first were shocked to see Frostbite but then calmed down. Frostbite then said, "Excellent. We also have a third guest joining us"

Frostbite moved out of the doorway to reveal Lunch Lady! Her eyes widened at the sight of Danny and Danny shouted, "Lunch Lady! Is that you?!"

"Danny!" Lunch Lady shouted in joy as she ran over and hugged Danny. After they pulled apart she asked, "Are you alright? What happened to you? Where's Dan?"

"I'll explain everything…." Danny said.

A couple of minutes later, Danny and Jazz finished telling everything that happened from when he and Dan were kidnapped. Lunch Lady then spoke, "Every day, your parents and I have been looking for you and Dan. I came here to keep looking when I ran into Frostbite, he offered to allow me to rest here for the night so I could keep searching for you in the morning and here you are, safe and sound"

"I can't believe that these Pure Ones are doing this" Frostbite said with a bit of anger.

"These two are on their way to the Sea of Spiritism to find the Guardians of the Ghost Zone" Tucker said.

"What? No Danny. We need to get you home. Your parents and Dani are so worried about you" Lunch Lady said.

"Lunch Lady you don't understand" Danny said. "Dan is still held captive. The only ones who can save him are the Guardians. I have to go and find them"

"If you are going, then I shall accompany you" Frostbite said in determination. Tucker nodded and said, "Me too. Besides, Frostbite knows the way to the Sea of Spiritism"

"You do?" Danny and Jazz asked.

"Yes, indeed I have. It shall be an honour to guide you two there" Frostbite said.

Danny then turned to Lunch Lady and said, "Look Lunch Lady, I know this is what dad would want if he were here"

"I know, which is why I'm coming with you" Lunch Lady said. "Tucker dear, is there any way you can send a message to Danny's parents to let them know what's going on"

"No problem" Tucker said.

"Tonight we rest and tomorrow morning, we shall be on our way to the Sea of Spiritism" Frostbite said.

In the morning, they all had packed supplies and were in the air beginning their journey to the Sea of Spiritism in order to get to the Island of Emotions.


	9. Journey To The Island of Emotions

Back at the Pure Ones Lair, Spectra, Dan and some of the other new recruits for which Spectra had chosen out of them followed her to the highest tower in the cavern. Two of the soldiers following them was holding something in their arms.

They flew inside and landed in front of a throne, where Pariah Dark was sitting. Dan looked up at him and could feel the powerful evil aura radiating off him. Spectra gestured for Dan and the other ghosts to bow their heads in respect in which they did.

Behind Dan, standing between the two guards was none other than his sister Danielle! Fear was plastered all over her face as she saw the figure that had haunted the stories her father would tell. Spectra walked up to Pariah and stood beside him.

"My lord, our work at St. Aegolius is very nearly done. The last of the flecks are on their way" Spectra reported. "And I've bought you an offering with beating hearts. Your new soldiers. Tested and pure. One in particular shows exceptional promise"

"I'll be the judge of that. Which one is it?" Pariah asked as he stood up and looked down at the new recruits.

Spectra pointed at Dan and answered, "That one"

"You solider, step forward" Pariah ordered.

Dan swallowed a gulp of nervousness and slight fear and stepped forward, he couldn't help but show his slight fear towards the powerful ghost standing before him. Pariah nodded and then asked, "Yes, you're right to be afraid in my presence. What is your name?"

"Dan" Dan whispered at first. Pariah then ordered, "Speak up!"

"Dan! My name is Dan" Dan repeated, once more and clearly.

"That's better. Remember, weakness is for the lower species but never for us" Pariah said. "Do you know why Dan?"

"Because we are Pure Ones" Dan answered after a moment of silence and this time, showing very little fear.

Danielle couldn't help but look at her older brother in shock and whimper in fear. Pariah Dark chuckled and said, "I believe you're right about this one my love. He is indeed a Pure One, through and through"

* * *

After a long day of flying, the group finally stopped and made camp for the night. Danny and Jazz looked up at the bright stars shining in the night.

Jazz then asked, "Which way do we go in the morning?"

"We must travel south for about two hours and then turn east" Frostbite answered.

Jazz looked at the stars and took note on which way they would need to travel before heading off into her tent. Danny continued to look at the night sky and then Frostbite asked, "Where did you hear the stories about the Guardians young one?"

"My father would tell us them every night" Danny said with a smile. He then sighed as it dropped and said, "I really miss him and mum, Dani and Dan as well. I hope Dan is okay"

"I'm sure that the Guardians can help your brother" Frostbite said with confidence.

The next morning, they continued to fly throughout the sky. They had been flying for about three hours, a green ghost vulture started following them. As they continued to fly, the vulture too continued to follow them.

"I think that vulture is following us" Danny said to the others.

"Yes I have noticed that too" Frostbite said.

"Uh vultures didn't follow you the last time you travelled to the Sea of Spiritism did they Frostbite?" Tucker asked.

"No. Then again, it has been a couple of years since I've travelled there" Frostbite answered.

Suddenly more and more ghost vultures surrounded them and then suddenly two of them grabbed Lunch Lady by her feet and began dragging her away from the group.

"LUNCH LADY!" Everyone shouted and then started flying after her at top speed.

"LET ME GO DEARIES! I MEAN IT! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL DINE ON MY FURY!" Lunch Lady screamed as she was dragged by the ghost vultures.

Danny zoomed left and right, getting closer and closer to Lunch Lady. She reached out her hands from behind and just when Danny was about to grab her, another ghost vulture grabbed her by the shoulders and took off with her.

"They're too fast!" Danny shouted.

"Danny grab onto my hands! I'm gonna throw you towards them!" Frostbite called out.

"Have you ever done this before?" Danny asked as he grabbed Frostbite's hands.

"No but I always wanted to!" Frostbite answered as he spun Danny around three times and then let go.

Danny was sent straight towards where the vultures were landing and snatched Lunch Lady, right out of their talons and placed her down on the rock in front of what looked like a gate.

"Lunch Lady, are you okay?" Danny asked. Lunch Lady smiled at him and answered, "I'm fine dearie. Thank you"

The others followed behind and landed next to Danny and shoed off the vultures. Frostbite smiled at Danny and said, "You really are quite the flyer Danny"

"Thank you Frostbite" Danny said.

"Well here we are" Frostbite said as he gestured to the horizon. They all looked out to see, right in front of them was bright glowing blue sea.

"The Sea of Spiritism" Danny whispered in amazement.

"It's so huge" Jazz commented.

"Do you really think the Guardians are out there?" Tucker asked Danny.

"They have to be" Danny said.

"THE BAND!" Someone suddenly shouted, making everyone jump in fright.

A green skinned ghost, wearing a white toga and had lots of eyes around his face and body suddenly walked up to them and said, "Twas foretold trespassers would land on my shore"

"Look we mean you no harm" Danny said, holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Yes. Twas foretold as well" The ghost spoke once again. "I know all"

He then pointed to Danny and said, "Now state your desire young ghost boy"

Danny was about to speak, when Jazz cut in confused, "Wait. If you really know all, then how come you don't know that?"

"Ah ha! Twas foretold that there would someone who doubts" The ghost said.

Jazz just continued to look at the ghost strangely and asked, "Is anyone else having trouble with this?"

"Yes. I kind of am" Tucker answered.

Danny then remembered something his father had told him and whispered, "Dad said, guided by the one with more sight than others"

His eyes then widened as he realised that this was the ghost his dad had spoken about in his stories. He then said, "Wait! You're the one with lots of eyes"

"Exactly and it was foretold that you would need some help getting here" The ghost said.

"Well then I should tell you, we seek the Guardians of the Ghost Zone" Danny explained.

"He should already know that" Jazz said quietly, but the ghost had heard her and exclaimed, "I do, doubter! Go on"

"My father said that you can guide us" Danny finished.

"Indeed I will. Now to reach the Island of Emotions, keep between the Whale's fin and the Eye of Glaux" The ghost instructed as he pointed to the stars beginning to come into the sky.

Jazz looked up at the stars and noted the constellations they needed to follow as the ghost finished, "Never go outside those stars. Now go all of you"

They hesitated at first and then the ghost spoke once again, "Twas foretold that they would hesitate but in time they would become a family and a family needs all of its members to play their parts"

He pointed to Frostbite and said, "The warrior, fine strong and noble…"

He then pointed to Tucker, "A tracker and a techno genius, sturdy and faithful…."

He then pointed to Jazz, "The navigator who doubts…"

He then pointed to Danny, "The leader who's core and spirit is strong…"

He then pointed to Lunch Lady and finished, "And finally the heart of the group"

He stood in front of the ledge and spoke once more, "You've all come this far, each protecting the other. So go, look to the sky and fly"

Now more determined than ever, they all took to the air and continued their journey across the Sea of Spiritism. The ghost then shouted to them as they flew further, "Remember, when your body is weak, your spirits done and you've flown as far as you can, you're halfway there!"

"What did he say?" Jazz asked. Tucker smiled and answered, "We're halfway there. Looks like this is gonna be a breeze"

Two hours later, they all found themselves flying through strong winds, hard snowy mist and were flying blindly.

"WE'RE LOST! I CAN'T FIND MY BEARINGS!" Jazz shouted.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THE ISLAND!" Frostbite called out.

"WE'RE IN THE MIST! THE ISLAND MUST BE ON THE OTHER SIDE! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY CORE!" Danny called out as they continued to push through the harsh weather.

Frostbite suddenly noticed Tucker was flying abnormally and called out in concern, "Tucker! Why are flying like that?!"

Tucker didn't answer and then suddenly fell unconscious and began to fall from the air.

"TUCKER!" Everyone shouted and then Danny dived at top speed hoping to save his friend.

The others were about to follow but they were blown back by the strong winds. Danny lost sight of Tucker as he continued to dive down, he then stopped as he found himself now flying above the sea.

"TUCKER! TUCKER! NO!" Danny shouted and just when he thought the worst had happened to his friend, a blue skinned ghost with a scar over one of his eyes, wearing a purple cloak sprung out of the water holding Tucker bridal style in his arms.

Danny realised that he was looking at a Guardian of the Ghost Zone. Another blue skinned ghost approached him and this time it was a female ghost wearing Greek armour and had long purple hair and four arms as well.

"Can you fly with me?" The female ghost asked with a gentle smile.

"There….there are five of us" Danny said.

"Yes we know. My husband is already helping them as we speak. Now follow me" The ghost said.

Danny nodded and followed behind the female ghost and it wasn't long until they were out of the mist and into clearer skies. They continued to follow the two ghosts and were awed at the sight that they had finally reached their destination; the Island of Emotions.

A gong was chimed of their arrival, everywhere on the island was lots of trees, houses built on both the trees and the ground, beautiful flowers were everywhere and the sea glimmered in the bright green sun of the Ghost Zone.

They landed on one of the platforms and immediately medical ghosts had taken Tucker to get medical attention, Danny looked around in amazement as he saw thousands of ghosts, women, children, males all flying around or walking on the pathways.

He also saw many female and male Guardians, wearing the crest on their clothes flying around. And that's when Danny had discovered all of his father's stories were true. The Guardians of the Ghost Zone were real.


	10. Training To Be A Guardian

A few moments later, a lot of ghosts were outside the main Guardian Council Hall, after hearing about the rescue of five ghosts and wondered what was going on.

The two ghosts that had rescued Danny and the others were King Clockwork and his wife Queen Pandora. The other Guardian council members stood beside their leaders as they heard Jazz's and Danny's story of everything they went through and now they were discussing about the situation.

"I'm more concerned about this Ecto-Spectral Gems of which they speak" A ghost named Nocturne said. "It could be a weapon. Could be a new shield or amour"

"Having examined them, your Majesty they do show signs of the trials they described" Pandora spoke.

"It beggars to believe that these brave teenagers would fly here by themselves to spin a fairy tale" A ghost named Ember MacLaine agreed with Pandora.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard from a blue skinned ghost that looked similar to a vampire. Ember asked, "Does Lord Plasmius feel otherwise?"

"Oh good grief. Clockwork your Majesty, if I understand this correctly Pariah Dark is not a myth, he's building a slave army of mind controlled ghost children and is planning to conquer the world with magical rock debris" Plasmius spoke with disbelief. "Without intending any disrespect and particularly to my little friends who have been through so much, such a story simply stretches plausibility too far"

Danny and Jazz looked at Plasmius in shock that he didn't believe them. Another chuckled was heard from another male ghost, this one had snow white hair and red eyes, he wore a black battle shirt with a dark purple overcoat, black pants and dark brown combat boots.

"Does that notion strike Jason as amusing?" Plasmius asked the ghost.

The ghost who Plasmius called, Jason frowned at him and said, "What cheek! What's amusing to me is that you would cover yourself by besmirching these fliers"

"Perhaps by good fellow Jason wishes us to race back to war" Plasmius suggested with a frown while Jason mocked him sarcastically under his breath. "Perhaps he'd write a poem about it from his home, while the rest of us have our weapons deformed too. But I say caution, when the losses could be so many"

Jason walked right up to Plasmius and glared at him as he spoke, "I would never counsel rushing blindly into war but for a cause as the one the boy described, for a violation of the peace, so powerful, so blatant of course I'd fight! And if you think I'm a coward, or I'd simply urged others on, I'll fight you right now"

"ORDER! Order! Stop it both of you" Clockwork exclaimed causing the two to back off from each other. "We're trying to seek the truth"

That's when Danny couldn't stay quiet anymore and spoke gaining their attention, "The truth? I told you the truth. Jazz told you the truth. We both told you the truth. The Pure Ones exist. They've kidnapped me and dozens of other children from our homes. They want to enslave us all and rule our world without pity"

All of them looked at Danny and Jazz sympathetically and knew that they were telling the truth. Danny then finished, "Yes. I understand that the only proof I have are my words, but words and stories were the only proof I had that you, the Guardians of the Ghost Zone were real and still I believed"

They all were silent. Jason then broke the silence and asked Clockwork, "And you would argue with that?"

"I will not argue with that, for the boy makes an excellent point and I believe that their story is true" Clockwork answered. "But we best investigate"

"Your Majesty, my search and rescue chaw is scheduled to leave on a routine survey in a couple of days…" Plasmius began but then Clockwork cut in and ordered, "No. You shall leave immediately. Take your best ghosts with you Plasmius and be thorough"

About twenty minutes later, Danny and Jazz watched as Plasmius and two other ghosts flew behind him, heading to investigate the Pure Ones Lair. Danny and Jazz then continued to look over the island in awe.

"Danny we did it" Jazz said. Danny nodded and then said, "I just hope Plasmius finds the children"

Jason landed near them and said as he looked at them, "Oh to be a young ghost with a taste of adventure arriving at the island for the first time. Well done to hold your own in there. Some more strong cores. The island always needs them"

With that he flew off. Danny then commented, "He is one strange ghost"

"I think he might be missing a few brain cells" Jazz said. Suddenly a ghost girl the same age as Danny with black hair, green eyes and wearing a green sleeveless dress that went to her knees walked up behind them and said, "I always think the same thing about Jason. You'll want to stay out of his chaw"

"Chaw?" Jazz asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to dinner. You're already late" The girl said and then began to fly down.

Danny and Jazz followed her and landed down to the ground. They followed behind the girl as she explained, "Now Pandora has instructed me to give you lot a rundown on the way we do things around here. During your basic training…."

"Wait. Basic training?" Danny asked as they followed behind her.

"You don't just become a Guardian overnight. It takes years and only our absolute best are chosen…." The girl continued but then Jazz cut in, "Who are you?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?" The girl asked annoyed as she faced them. She then continued, "Now if however unlikely you do have talent, you'll be tapped or selected for a specialised chaw or squadron"

Jazz noticed that Danny was smiling at the girl, almost lovingly as the girl continued, "There's navigation, healing, search and rescue, blacksmithing, weather interpretation, collaring. I expect to be placed in the navigation chaw myself"

She smiled at Danny and said, "My name is Samantha by the way but I prefer to be called Sam"

"I'm…I'm D-Danny" Danny stuttered while blushing a little. Jazz scoffed and smirked a little.

"Now you're friends are eating over there" Sam said while gesturing to a large table in the corner.

Jazz and Danny both laughed a little as they saw Tucker was stuffing his face with different sorts of meat. Tucker spoke but his mouth was full of food they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"He says it's good. I think I might play a little music" Frostbite said. He pulled out a small guitar and began strumming it, making a good rhythm and gaining a small audience.

In the morning Danny, Jazz, Tucker and Frostbite sat at desks in front of Clockwork, ready to begin their training to become Guardians. Clockwork then began, "Here at the Island of Emotions, every ghost trains in different skills we call chaws. You'll study tracking, navigating, combat, but maybe you're a blacksmith…"

They watched as a ghost named Skulker made different types of weapons and armour, watched as Tucker managed to track down using not only his technology but also his aura, Jazz looked on in amazement at the projection of the many constellations of stars used for navigating and began combat training.

Danny duelled against Sam with swords and the two were equally matched. As they were walking through the hallways, Danny looked at Jason standing in front of some of burning coal. Jason then said to Danny, "Fire boy. It's the lifeblood of the Island and there's nothing more dangerous"

In another combat lesson with Ember, it was Frostbite's turn to fight. He picked up a staff and stood ready to face his opponent, who was revealed to be a small ghost named Youngblood.

"You must be joking" Frostbite scoffed.

But Youngblood had managed to take Frostbite down in just five strikes, causing the whole group to laugh. They then had a flying training session with Pandora.

"Feel the air and follow me" Pandora instructed.

They followed Pandora down into a nose dive before rearing up and flying back up, they all then stopped in mid-air and fell down for a moment before flying once again.

* * *

Back at the Pure Ones Lair, Dan stood on a ledge and watched the meeting taking place. Every single Pure One soldier had gathered for this important rally. Pariah Dark then spoke, "My soldiers, my sons, many of you have heard of me in late-night whisperings but I assure you, I am not a myth. I am real. And I stand before you with one simple truth: the strong shall rule the weak"

Many ghosts murmured in agreement and then Pariah continued, "Long ago, I was viciously attacked by the coward the Great Hania for defending that truth. Now I wear this eyepatch to conceal my scars but the anger is strong. It is a symbol of the Pure Ones strength and resolve. It is time to set a fire that will consume the ghost kingdoms and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are Pure Ones! And I am Pariah Dark!"

Everyone, including Dan began to chant and cheer, "Pariah Dark! Pariah Dark! Pariah Dark!"

Danielle then stopped her brother and said, "Uh Dan. I miss mum and dad. I'm scared"

Dan smiled gently at his little sister and said, "Don't worry. You're with me now. Dani, this is our home. They really appreciate us here"

"Dan please, could we just find Danny?" Dani asked. Dan suddenly snapped, "Hey! Forget about Danny! Danny's weak! We're Pure Ones"

"Dan I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing. I just want to go home. Please" Dani pleaded.

Dan sighed and said, "Alright Dani"

"So we can go? When?" Dani asked.

"Tomorrow" Dan answered as Spectra landed next to Dan holding a staff with a red gem in front of the full moon. "But first, tonight just sleep"

Dani whimpered in fear as she looked at the glowing red gem in front of the moon….


	11. How To Really Fly

In the late evening, Danny sat in the library, reading the book which told the story of the battle against Pariah Dark. However, as he read through it, it didn't sound as heroic or glorious as his father had told it. It sounded like…like a blood filled battle filled with horror.

His reading was interrupted when Jason entered the room and sat down in front of him. He noticed the book and asked, "Doing some late night reading huh?"

"Yeah. It's the Battle of the Evil Ghost King." Danny answered. "You know, this is my father's favourite story and he used to tell it to us all the time."

"Well, your father had good taste in authors." Jason agreed. "Are you enjoying it?"

Danny looked down and answered, "Honestly, it's not at all like how my dad told it. I mean, he always made it seem so heroic and like a great victory. But when actually reading the chronicles, it all sounds like…"

"Like hell?" Jason guessed.

Danny looked down and nodded, confirming Jason's guess was correct. Jason nodded and closed the book as he said, "Come on boy. I think that's enough reading for tonight. You have a big day tomorrow, for I'm gonna teach you how to really fly."

* * *

The next day, a huge storm with thunder, lightning and everything had begun and Jason was flying along with Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Frostbite and Sam right in the middle of it! Apparently, this was his way of teaching them how to really fly.

"Feel the gutters! The currents in the rain!" Jason instructed. Exhaustion was clearly shown on the other's faces. "A scuffer! Baggy wrinkles!"

"Baggy wrinkles?! He could have at least given us a vocabulary lesson." Sam commented.

"This is definitely the way to learn!" Jason said.

"Oh yes! This is exactly how I want to learn to fly! In a monsoon!" Tucker said sarcastically, as he continued to push against the wind and the rain.

"The air currents warm in different ways, you see... ...from the sky to the ocean. You can't fight them. You have to feel them with your cores." Jason instructed.

Danny listened and continued to fly further and further ahead of them. Following Jason's teachings, he began to trust his core and headed for the eye of the storm.

"Aha! You see that one? Danny, see it? Go for it. That's it! Use your core, boy. Trust it! Fly inside." Jason called out.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he suddenly felt like he was flying in a whole new perspective. He flew amongst the currents of the wind and allowed the rain to fly with him.

"He see it. He sees it." Jason whispered, watching Danny in awe.

Danny closed his eyes and continued to fly with the storm. Trusting his core all the way as he was now flying with his back below.

"That's it. Now hold it. Hold it boy." Jason said.

Danny opened his eyes once more and suddenly, started to panic as he saw he was heading right towards Frostbite. Danny crashed into Frostbite and was now falling towards the ocean below. Jason immediately began to dive down towards him, before Danny could hit the ocean, Jason grabbed him and straightened him back up.

Danny floated there, breathing heavily and wondered what the heck happened. Jason then said to Danny, "Boy come to my house."

Danny nodded and all of them began to return to the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad Plasmius and the other two ghosts had finally arrived at St. Aegelious and were watching from the shadows. They looked over a high ledge to see Blizzard and Bertrand mind controlling more children, through the red crystals.

"Lord Plasmius, the boy was right. Those children are in danger, we have to rescue them." One of the ghosts said quietly.

"Caution. We mustn't rush in blindly. We don't know what we're up against here." Vlad said. They all then saw the monstrous vampire bats fly over them.

"We'll follow those bats. I bet wherever they're heading, we'll be able to discover the full extent of their plan." Vlad ordered.

They followed the bats, deeper and deeper into the Pure One's hideout. They then stopped and hid behind the rocks. Vlad looked ahead and saw two Pure One ghosts standing guard and then looked up to see another Pure One on a ledge.

He turned to the other two ghosts and ordered, "I'll take out the one on the ledge, you two will get the two down on the platform."

The ghosts nodded and waited until Vlad took off and then, they both dived down and tackled the two Pure Ones to the ground, but just when they were about to move them, they found that the Pure Ones were nothing but statues made out of straw.

"What is this?" One of them asked, completely confused.

"Something's not right." The other one said.

They both suddenly heard screeching and turned to see two vampire bats on some kind of pulley system. The bats pressed down on it and suddenly, there was a green flash of light and all that could be heard was the sound of the two ghost's screams.


	12. To Arms!

Danny sat down in Jason's house, the two of them talking about what happened in that lesson. Jason tended to his fireplace with a sword, as Danny began talking, "I don't even know what happened out there.

Jason continued to listen as he walked over to his desk and began to write in a book. Danny continued, "We flew a great way out here and it was nothing like that."

"You've got no reason to worry, boy. I confess, I guided you into that twister on purpose. I wanted to test your core." Jason said. "You were exemplary."

"Exemplary?" Danny asked confused as he stood up and stood beside Jason. "I don't know. I nearly drowned out there. I mean, my head was saying to do one thing, but my core was saying to do another. It was amazing but weird also at the same time."

Jason nodded, "And you ended up trusting your head at the end. That's where you failed."

Danny then noticed Jason stamped on the page a red mark with a symbol of a ghost on it. Danny recognised the symbol from the book he was reading the other night.

"Is that your mark?" Danny asked.

"What this? Yes it is." Jason answered as he closed the book and put it away on the shelf.

"So, you wrote the Chronicle of the Battle of the Evil Ghost King?" Danny asked.

"I…I think…Actually yes. I did write it." Jason answered.

"Were you there? At the battle?" Danny asked. "As a scribe or something?"

"Yes." Jason answered. "And no, I wasn't there as a scribe. I was there as a soldier. Well as the leader of all the soldiers."

Danny's eyes then widened as he finally figured out who Jason was and whispered in awe, "You're the Great Hania."

"Um…yes. It's true. I'm the Great Hania." Jason admitted.

Danny looked down at the sword by the fireplace. Jason knew he was looking at it and said, "That old thing. That sword is only good for tending to my fire now."

"Yeah but…How come you go by Jason?" Danny asked.

"All the ghosts here know who I am. My days as Hania are well behind me and that battle, is a distant memory." Jason said with a slight frown. He then chuckled and said, "Except, funnily enough, for young ghosts like you."

He sat down at the table. Danny was confused and asked, "Why didn't tell me?"

"What difference does it make what I call myself?" Jason asked.

"Because the Great Hania was my hero." Danny answered.

"Yes well, fancy it must be hard meeting your hero and seeing that he's real and not a myth. I mean, what did expect boy? Some ghost with gleaming armour and weapons, the moon rising behind him?" Jason asked. He then showed him the scars on his arms and said, "This is what it looks like, when you've actually fought in battle. It's not glorious, it's not beautiful and it's not even heroic. It's merely doing what's right and then doing it again and again. Even if someday, you look like this."

Danny looked down. It was really hard to see his hero like this, but in a way, he could now see the truth behind what it was actually like in war and in battles.

Suddenly, they both could hear the huge bell being rung. Jason then said, "Something's wrong."

* * *

Flying past the huge tree where the bell was, Vlad Plasmius was flying to the island with two ghost children in his arms.

"Downed children! Downed children! Come fast!" One of the Guardians shouted.

A crowd gathered around, including Jazz, Lunch Lady, Tucker, Sam and Frostbite and watched as Vlad Plasmius landed and placed the children down on the ground gently.

"Quickly please! These children need attention." Vlad said.

Tucker then told one of the other students, "Fetch some help quick."

The ghost nodded and immediately left to get someone. Danny arrived and stood by Sam and asked, "What happened Sam?"

"Lord Plasmius rescued two children and it looks like he's hurt." Sam answered as Pandora arrived and began looking over the children.

Sam and Danny watched as Vlad limped towards the Council Hall. Sam then said, "I think he ran into some of your Pure Ones. You know, I didn't really believe you before. I'm sorry about that."

Danny gave her a small smile and said, "That's okay Sam. You know, I wouldn't have believe me either."

Sam smiled back. Their conversation was interrupted as Lunch Lady suddenly came up shouting in panic, "Danny! Danny come fast! It's Danielle!"

Danny gasped, "Danielle?"

He walked right through the crowd and saw now in Pandora's arms was Danielle. Danny gasped as he saw her eyes were glowing bright red. She had been placed under mind control, just like the other children. Ember was holding the other child in her arms and it was the same, the other child was under mind control as well.

"Your Majesty, can you help her? Can you help my little sister?" Danny begged to Pandora.

Pandora placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "We will do our best Danny. I promise."

She then turned to Ember and Sam and said, "Ember, Sam, please take these two children to the medical ward immediately and then Ember, report to the Hall."

Ember and Sam nodded. Sam picked up Danielle gently and began to fly her to the medical ward, while Ember took the other child. Danny watched them go, tears falling from his eyes. Seeing him upset about his sister, Jazz walked up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Danny's sadness then turned into a face of anger. Anger towards the ones who did this to her little sister. The Pure Ones.

* * *

As soon as Ember and Pandora arrived back to the Hall, Vlad Plasmius stood before them and described what happened with the Pure Ones.

"The battle was ferocious. We were greatly outnumbered. I was only lightly wounded, thank the Ancients. But the others….(sigh)…the others did not make it." Vlad said, looking down for the loss of his comrades.

"Can you estimate the number of enslaved ghost children, Plasmius?" Ember asked.

"Scores, that I witnessed and there may be many more. I couldn't save all of them. I could only save the two, including the boy's sister." Vlad answered.

"And you believe this is part of a larger plan?" Clockwork asked.

Vlad nodded and answered, "It is certain. Your Majesty, this is no time for half measures. If we wait any longer, it may be too late."

Clockwork nodded in agreement. With his mind made up, he ordered, "Skulker, sharpen all our weapons. To arms."

With their weapons and armour ready, all the Guardians were now ready to fight against the Pure Ones. In Jason's home, he had just finished getting his armour on when Danny arrived at his home.

"Jason or Hania!" Danny shouted.

"Yes, to both." Jason replied.

"I have to go with you. You have to take me with you." Danny pleaded.

"Oh absolutely. An untrained youth like you could last a whole minute in a real battle." Jason said sarcastically. He then grabbed his old sword and handed it to Danny and said, "Well come along."

Danny hesitated and then Jason spoke again as he grabbed another sword, "Or, you could stay here, tend to your sister and do some real good."

"But what do I know? I'm a tired old man." Jason muttered and then took off with the other Guardians, heading for battle.

Danny headed to the medical ward, where Sam and Lunch Lady were. Danny gave Danielle a gently hug as more tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

The Guardians had made it to the Pure One's lair and just when a Pure One was about to call out, Skulker took him out and they continued their way in.

Clockwork saw more Pure Ones flying their way and signalled to the Guardians to turn invisible and wait for them to leave. As soon as it was clear, they turned visible and continued on their way.

* * *

"Danielle, I'd trade places with you if I could. I really would." Danny said to his sister. "I wish it was me lying there, instead of you."

Lunch Lady and Sam looked down. Danny continued, "I wish you could see this place for yourself, Dani. You know dad's stories? They're true. They're all true. The Guardians, the Island of Emotions and even the Great Hania is real Dani."

* * *

Jason swooped down from behind of Pure One and took him down with one blast of his powers and then finished him off with his sword. Hania then signalled it was clear. All the Guardians some children being gathered in the middle of a platform and Clockwork started whispering their plan to the others.

* * *

Danny looked away and continued to look down in sadness. Suddenly Dani groaned, "Danny, you promised."

"Dani?" Danny said and turned to see his sister was now awake and her eyes were back to normal.

"You promised, I could be Hania next time." Dani finished.

Danny smiled and gave Dani a hug, Lunch Lady gave Dani a hug as well and Sam smiled at the scene. Dani groaned a little and then asked, "Danny? Lunch Lady? We're…we're not at home are we?"

"We're at the Guardian's island Danielle. This is the Island of Emotions." Danny answered.

Dani looked in confusion and then spoke, "No, it can't be. Dan. He's still…"

"Dan was wrong, Dad was right. He was right all along Dani." Danny cut in.

Dani shook her head and looked at Danny in sadness as she said, "No, I mean Dan was there. With me. He did this to me Danny. He's one of them."

Lunch Lady gasped in complete shock. She had never thought Dan would do this to his own sister. Even Danny was shocked.

"Dan? As in your older brother Danny?" Sam asked.

"He…no it can't be. Are you sure you're not confused Dani?" Danny asked.

"Danny, he's a Pure One now. He really did do this to me." Dani answered.

* * *

As the Guardians headed over to the children, ready to rescue them, Vlad flew behind them with a sickening grin.

The Pure Ones pretended they couldn't see them coming and continued to put the children together in a group.

* * *

"Thank the Ancients Vlad Plasmius had rescued you." Sam said.

"I wasn't rescued though. Dan gave me to the ghost that brought me here." Dani said.

"That's impossible." Danny said. "I mean that would mean Plasmius would have to be…"

His eyes then widened as he figured it out and finished, "A traitor."

"So, Vlad knew about the Pure Ones all along. But why? Why would he do this?" Sam asked, shocked to hear a Guardian had betrayed them.

Danny then realised what was going on, "It's a trap. Plasmius must've made a deal with them and now he's leading them to a trap. I have to go. Lunch Lady, please watch Dani."

Danny left the medical ward and gathered Tucker, Frostbite and Jazz. Each of them grabbing some left over armour and weapons. Danny grabbed Hania's sword and placed it around his waist. Just when they were about to leave, Sam walked up to them with her own armour and sword.

"I'm coming with you guys and Danny, don't say no. Because I'll just follow you anyway." Sam said with a smirk.

Danny smiled and said, "I wasn't going to anyway."

Sam smiled back and with that, they all took off heading for the Pure One's lair. Jazz then said as she looked at the stars, "We'll follow the Whale's Fin. It's how they would have gone and it's the quickest way."

* * *

Just as vampire bats were about to feast on the children, the Guardians had took them down. Ember blasted them away with her guitar and then Nocturne forced them into a deep sleep with his own sleep powers.

Pandora and Clockwork landed in front of the children and took out the two Pure Ones that were guarding them. Suddenly a green light was seen and the vampire bats activated the machine.

All of the Guardians saw Vlad Plasmius flying away and heading towards Pariah Dark and Spectra. They all then realised that Vlad had betrayed them all.

"PLASMIUS!" Jason shouted.

Plasmius merely grinned as he took off. The energy from the Ecto-Spectral Gems hit the Guardians and immediately began to affect their cores, pinning them down to the ground and making them weak. They were powerless now against the Pure Ones.


End file.
